Peach Creek Blood
by Lead-Swag
Summary: A Peach Creek citizen targets the other neighborhood kids. One by one, they will fall prey to the citizen's malevolent plan. - Double D discovered the citizen's plan; how will the other Eds react when he tries to warn them?


**Peach Creek Blood ~~~ Prologue**

**A Peach Creek citizen targets the other neighborhood kids. One by one, they will fall prey to the citizen's malevolent plan.**

* * *

_Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!_

The Peach Creek citizen holds an old ax under its respective sharpener, attempting to restore it to its former glory.

_Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!_

Although most of the head is rusted over, the blade itself is regaining its shine as the sharpener scrapes the rust off.

_Scratch! Scratch! Scratch!_

The citizen uses a finger to test the ax's weight, facing the bonfire on the other side of the sharpener.

"Balanced," the citizen mutters.

All of a sudden, something catches the citizen's eye; on the far side of the backyard against a fence, a lone squirrel climbs down a board with a knothole in its center.

"What are you doing?" the citizen calls out; the squirrel doesn't seem to notice the citizen's voice.

The flames dance around the backyard, catching the squirrel's attention like a deer caught in headlights. But whether it is a squirrel or a deer, nothing can stop it from being run down.

The head of the ax embeds itself into that same board of the fence right above the knothole, right where the squirrel had been sitting. The squirrel falls to the ground in two halves, the first victim of the Peach Creek citizen's ax.

"If my aim's that good with the other kids who live around here, then I don't have to worry about messing up," the citizen says, walking over to the ax. The citizen kneels down to pick up the squirrel's remains and tosses them over the fence.

With a _grunt_, the citizen pulls the ax out of the fence.

The citizen hears the laughter of neighborhood kids on the other side of the fence; they are obviously oblivious to the plot that is beginning to unfold on the other side of the fence.

Actually, there is one kid that isn't.

The kid had been watching from the beginning. He heard the _scratch! scratch! scratch! _of the ax being sharpened and went to the fence to investigate. He peered through the knothole in the fence at the citizen; his heart rate escalated when he thought the citizen saw him.

"What are you doing?" the citizen had asked. He thought the citizen was looking directly at him.

When the ax hit the board above his head, the kid's heart rate skyrocketed. He stumbled onto his butt with horror, looking up at the sliver of metal that had nearly pierced his skull the way it did the squirrel on the other side of the fence. He felt his forehead, which was wet with sweat.

When the squirrel's halves landed in front of him, his heart rate stopped. It was all too horrifying to imagine, let alone to actually experience. The citizen hadn't seen him, but he saw the citizen. Just horrifying.

Now as the kid begins to get off the ground, he looks at both halves of the squirrel the citizen had just mutilated.

"Dear lord..." Double D says as he backs away from the squirrel.

He finally turns around and runs straight toward his fellow Eds: Ed and Eddy are standing on chairs on the other side of the fence with a pair of binoculars, peering in the second-story window of their gorgeous crush Nazz.

"Eddy! Ed! The opposite-adjacent neighbor!" Double D blurts out.

"Tangent!" Ed says happily.

Eddy took his eyes off the binoculars as he turned to face Double D with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Double D, you just missed it! You left when Nazz started taking off her clothes!" Eddy said.

Double D stops, breathing harder than an out-of-shape cross country runner.

"Eddy - _PANT _- I would like to let you know - _PANT_ - that even though I would normally berate you - _PANT_ - for disregarding Nazz's right to privacy - _PANT _- I just witnessed the single-most horrifying - _PANT _- event in my fifteen years in Peach - _PANT _- Creek!" Double D says, hyperventilating.

"Double D, would you like some oxygen?" Ed asks, although his question goes ignored by Eddy.

"Come on, what could be worse than that one time I accidentally walked in on your mom in the shower?" Eddy asks.

Double D, catching his breath, is able to think of a good cut within seconds.

"My mother sings when she showers and she keeps the door locked, Eddy, that was no accident," Double D says.

"Put a sock in it, sockhead. You just missed the best thing ever!" Eddy replies. Double D glances at Nazz's window, where he can see her trying to pop a pimple.

"Hold up..." Eddy says, looking at Double D.

"What's with your forehead? You scratch yourself or something?" Eddy asks. Confused, Double D wipes away at his forehead again, prepared to explain to Eddy why he is perspiring so badly. But when he looks at his hand, he sees something that shouldn't be there.

Blood.

When the ax pierced the fence while Double D was leaning against it, the tip of the blade also pierced Double D. His adrenaline was pumping so much from the experience that he didn't even realize that the blade had nicked him.

"Eddy, Ed, for the sake of all that is truly sacred and decent in our lives, I would like you to please listen to my recount of what just happened on the other side of the yard," Double D pleads.

Eddy caught the seriousness of Double D's persona and realized that his antics weren't necessary.

"Dude, what happened?"

* * *

**This is the prologue chapter to Peach Creek Blood. The best is still to come.**

**I'd appreciate any comments and feedback.**

**R+R**

**-Lead Swag**


End file.
